Finding What You're Looking For
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Trish/Mickie, Ashley and Trish have a conversation, an internal conflict insues. Read and Review please.


**So yeah Mickie/Trish has been my week, from making tribute vids to icons and writing them into a love triangle with Lita to this. Yeah I had no life this week.**

**I enjoy re-writing this storyline…it's pretty kayfabe. Writing it seemed to make sense if the storyline was real and not just for tv. Oh and this will probably be the only time Ashley ever gets to be in or speak in one of my stories. In my opinion Mickie should have gotten rid of her for good when she kidnapped her. Anyways enough about my hate for the tramp here's the fic.**

Ashley rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench in front of her to lace up her boots. "I'm just saying Trish, she really is starting to scare me."

The Canadian laughed, "You really need to relax, she's harmless Ash I'm sure of it."

She stopped tightening her boots and looked Trish in the eye, "Are you really sure? Because I'm terrified she's going to do something drastic to get your attention and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Trish took a seat next to the diva search winner, "I'm positive, you just worry too much that's all."

The other woman was becoming aggravated, "I have to worry Trish because you aren't worried enough. I mean she's following you everywhere, kissing you, telling you she loves and idolizes you…that's scary. You need to tell her flat out that you're not interested in her or any woman."

When Ashley stopped talking and looked over she could see that Trish wasn't paying attention to her at all. "Trish!" She yelled, causing the women's champion to jump. "Are you listening to me?"

Trish had heard her, and that right there was the problem. She had become completely enthralled by her last sentence; _you're not interested in her, _Ashley's words kept repeating over and over in her head. There was something wrong with that statement, because lately Trish wasn't so sure it was true. When Mickie's lips had hit her own it oddly felt…right? Trish didn't know how else to describe it; the kiss seemed to ignite something in her. It was something that had been hiding deep inside for a long time.

Even now just thinking about that moment under the mistletoe the blondes face flushed with desire. That night she didn't know what to think, she didn't want to pull away but she did out of nothing more than pure fear for what she was feeling. Trish spent the whole week worrying if everyone in the audience and at home had seen her hesitation to break the kiss.

"Trish!" Ashley screamed again, "Earth to Trish! Hello!" She said, waving her hands in front of her friends face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" Trish said, finally answering the girl beside her.

Ashley laughed, "Thinking? It looked more like your mind was on another planet." Trish didn't laugh at her comment; she didn't even crack a smile. She just sat there with that serious and confused look on her face, "What were you thinking about anyway?" The diva search winner pressed, "How to break it to Psycho?"

"Ashley stop calling her that." Trish said, running her hand back through her bleached locks.

The punk diva threw her hands up in defence, "Sorry." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

Trish spoke again, "It's not funny, she's a nice girl."

"Nice girl?" Ashley yelled, standing up and looking down at Trish, her hands perched on her hips. "She's a stalker Trish! The girl is out of her fucking mind."

The champion took offence, and stood up to face the young woman in Mickie's defence. "What's wrong with looking up to someone?" She questioned, "Who do you look up to, Jenna Jameson?"

"Wo Trish calm down. Why are you sticking up for her all of a sudden? I thought you wanted all this to stop."

Looking at the girl again she could see that Ashley was tearing up, she had really caught her off guard with her last statement and had obviously hurt her feelings. Coming down from the heat of the moment Trish took a seat again and let her face fall into her hands. "I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean that. I just feel some crazy connection to this girl.

Following Trish's lead Ashley to sat back down, her hand resting on the blondes back, rubbing soft circles to calm her. "Why? Do you feel like you owe her something because her "Grand-Papi" died and he was a fan of yours? Because you don't, you don't owe Mickie James anything."

Trish opened her eyes and looked over at Ashley, her hair covering her now tear-stained face. "Ashley you know that feeling you get when your looking for something and you can't find it, you tear everything apart looking for it and then when you finally do find it how relieved you are? How all your frustrations fly out the window and if only for a moment everything feels perfect?"

"Yeah." Ashley responded, looking as confused as Jessica Simpson wondering if she was eating Chicken or Fish.

"Well…" The blonde continued, "I think I found "it" when Mickie kissed me."

The young diva's hand covered her shocked expression, "You think you're in love with Mickie?"

Biting her bottom lip Trish nodded, "I think I am."


End file.
